En un dia normal 3
by Isayoi uchiha
Summary: Pero sobre todo en un día normal de su viuda abundaba la felicidad… y ese era el más grande milagro que la vida le pudo otorgar… aun cuando tomas un camino diferente, ella siempre estará al final de la calle esperando que por fin te dignes a parecer y aceptarla tal cual los demás…


Siip yo otra vez y con el mismo fic, pero lo revise y le agregue unas cuantas cosas más, mmm tengo un mensaje para una persona que comento anónimamente este fic, no estoy peleando con nadie solo defenderé mis ideales… igual si lees mi nota y difieres en mis ideales no nos molestemos… cada quien mantiene sus ideales :D y los defiende como cree que es correcto.

El rastro de sangre que dejaba a su paso era realmente preocupante, ¿pero eso a quien le podía importar? A nadie, digo seamos sinceros, él la peor persona en el mundo, ¿a quién podría importarle? A nadie… los sueños y las ilusiones jamás fueron para él… pero justo ahora ahí se encontraba él, Sasuke Uchiha, deseando una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo para poder enmendar todos los errores de su pasado. Pero seamos sinceros ¿Quién en su sano juicio le daría una nueva oportunidad a un criminal de rango S, uno más de los personajes del libro Bingo, enemigo de las cinco naciones ninja, un ex-Akatsuki, una de las peores personas en el mundo? Al menos abría que reconocer que él no le daría el beneficio de la duda a una persona así jamás, ¿el por qué? Fácil, es que él no estaba loco. Exactamente el ¿Por qué?, Creo que todo mundo lo sabe, ósea…

Intento matar a los que eran su familia… se quejaba y odiaba a su hermano por matar a su familia, a sus padres, tíos, primos…. A todo su clan.

Y él, él hizo lo mismo, cada vez que intento deliberadamente matar a Naruto, a Sakura o hasta a su sensei… cada vez que intento destruir Konoha, cada vez que quiso aniquilar a las personas de la villa… siempre intento destruir su hogar, a su familia… pero claro, el odio lo segaba, destilaba e intentaba llevar a cabo la venganza de otros… se dejo manipular por los demás y se dejo hacer, nunca espero que las personas lo perdonaran, he ahí el porqué de que no pensara regresar a la villa… pero en el momento en que sintió que la vida se le escapaba de las manos, en el que sintió su último aliento quiso soñar con que las cosas podrían ser exactamente como ese rubio cabeza hueca le decía que sería… como si nunca hubiera partido, deseaba que eso nunca hubiera sucedido. Deseaba con todo su ser poder evitar sus errores del pasado, pero eso era simplemente… imposible, en aquellos momentos estaba cegado por su odio y la idea del poder, si tan solo lo hubiera pensado un poco mas… quizás, solo quizás no hubiera cometido tantos errores, tal vez si Itachi no le hubiera dicho lo que le dijo, tal vez el hubiera pensado que su hermano murió junto a todo su clan, pero fueron las palabras de Itachi lo que lo hicieron ser como hasta el momento era… Pensar en Itachi lo izo rememorar el porqué de que su hermano matara a los suyos… Konoha, no podía odiar a la aldea por las decisiones de su hermano, pero seamos sinceros su corazón era un manojo de rencores, rencores que no le pertenecían en absoluto, si su hermano tomo esa decisión, si él decidió vivir así, quien era él para poder criticar sus decisiones si el tomo el mismo rumbo, el mismo camino. Tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes él no estaría muriendo en estos momentos, tal vez el estaría en Konoha, con sus amigos… en familia. Tal vez si hubiera dedicado su vida a vivir y disfrutar en vez de la venganza y el odio… quizás no estaría en esta situación… pero ¿Quien podría condenarlo por querer vivir? Lo deseaba, en verdad lo deseaba… quería vivir, quería amar, quería sentir, quería ser quien es, quería sonreír, quería ser una persona normal, quería volver a ver a todos los que fueron sus compañeros, quería restregarle en la cara a Kakashi el llegar tarde, a Shikamaru por ser tan flojo, hacer enojar a Chouchi por decirle lo gordo que estaba, ver a Hinata aumentar el color en su cara por culpa del dobe de su amigo, oír que Shino se quejaba de que no le tomaban en cuenta para nada, ver a Kiba pelear con Naruto y oír ladra a Akamaru, ver una pelea de las acostumbradas entre Ino y Sakura… bajarle los humos al idiota de Lee, enfrentarse a Neiji para probarse más fuerte que el prodigio Hyuga y también probarle a Ten-Ten que él poseía una mejor puntería de la que ella podría siquiera imaginar…pero sobre todo quería pelear una vez más con Naruto y escuchar de los labios de Sakura su nombre. Quería pedirles perdón y si pudiera… quería aceptar la propuesta de Sakura, quería aceptar ser feliz, quería poder ser una persona más entre todos y ser feliz… Una risa sarcástica abandono sus labios, sentía sus pies mas cansados, poco faltaba… cuando poso sus ojos en el camino que estaba tomando se sorprendió, era el mismo camino de regreso a la aldea… a su hogar, atrás dejaba a su hermano, a su más reciente equipo, a sus rencores, sentía que aun estaba a tiempo, se sentía libre, no solo literalmente, sentía que su corazón se estaba liberando de todo ese odio… ahora solo una duda lo asaltaba, ¿ellos lo perdonarían? Tal vez le dieran la pena de muerte, o quizás diez años en prisión, trabajo comunitario o quizás el exilio… estaba preparado para recibir cualquier tipo de castigo, todo con tal de que todos aquellos a los que llego a lastimar le pudieran perdonar.

A unos metros pudo divisar las puertas de la aldea, solo eso lo separaba de su felicidad, eso y el hecho de que él era un delincuente… pero ahora al borde de la muerte no le importaba morir en manos de su propia gente, no le importaría morir en manos de Naruto, de hecho desearía morir a su merced, quería verlos a los ojos y pedirles perdón. Sintió la presencia de aquellos que formaban lo que el ahora consideraba su familia, pudo sentir que su corazón latía con mas fuerzas, debía mantener sus pasos para poder llegar hasta las puertas y pedir perdón, pero justo en el momento en que la determinación lo inundo las fuerzas partieron, levanto la vista y pudo apreciar a sus amigos, camaradas y compañeros, ahí estaban ellos… Kakashi y su acostumbrado libro, Naruto con aquella sonrisa imborrable en sus labios y ella… ella y su singular alegría. Su corazón se sintió en paz, bajo su ritmo cardiaco, pero también se sintió más pesado y no era para menos, tenia perforado la mitad de su abdomen, perdió a lo menos un litro de sangre y eso era ser positivo, y estaba exhausto, llegar a Konoha había sido su último deseo y estaba a punto de cumplirlo, solo un poco mas y podría morir en paz. Sus rodillas se doblaron y callo de rodillas, se sentía bien porque volvió a verlos, y todos estaban felices y sonriendo, tan ajenos al dolor que él sentía, pero siempre fue así, pero ahora era que se daba cuenta de que eso pudo ser diferente si el hubiera confiado en ellos, el no tenia porque pasar su dolor solo, no, y el porqué era que nunca estuvo solo, pero… jamás quiso verlo. Después solo se dejo desplomar en el suelo.

Pero nunca sintió el frio calar en sus huesos, en cambio sintió el calor de otro cuerpo, como si un abrazo fuera el que lo recibía, extrañado hizo un último intento y al abrir los ojos se sorprendió, ahí, junto a él se encontraban todos, Kakashi lo sostenía mientras Naruto lo observaba entre emocionado, feliz y preocupado… y aquello odiosa mota rosa se encontraba arrodilla a su lado, curando la herida que se extendía en su costado izquierdo, ahí estaba su familia… sonrió, se encontraba feliz con solo el hecho de saber que moriría entre ellos y en su querida aldea… cerró los ojos y se dejo vencer por el cansancio.

Sentía paz, ya no más dolor, ni rencor, no más obscuridad… solo él y el silencio.

Escucho voces, sentía el calor de otras personas y la calidez de una delicada mano que tomaba la suya, podía sentir la calidez del sol llenar su piel y por fin un escozor en sus ojos, los cuales luchaban por abrirse… pero él tenía miedo, no quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse solo, a obscuras y lleno de rencor, no quería volver a estar solo… Con miedo abrió los ojos, esperando que con esto aquellas sensaciones se esfumaran, pero eso no ocurrió, sino que cada sensación se intensifico mas al saber que todo era verdadero, sintió unos brazos rodearlo por el cuello y un peso extra sobre si, eran sus compañeros, los gritos por parte de Naruto no se hicieron esperar mientras que Sakura lloraba en silencio, más allá al borde de la cama se encontraba de pie Kakashi sonriendo ante la escena.

-veo que por fin despertaste… - aquellas palabras rompieron con el momento, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Tsunade, la Hokage, aquella bella e imponente mujer.

-… si…- fue monótona la respuesta por parte del pelinegro, pero aquella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro delataba las emociones que el mismo escondía.

-bien… - camino dentro de la habitación para instalarse a un lado del peli plata – espero una buena explicación y que me digas que tienes con que pagar el hospital… porque quiero que sepas que esto no es beneficencia pública e… - las risas inundaron la habitación mientras que el pelinegro no salía de su asombro… ¿cómo es que aquellos idiotas lo perdonaran así como si nada hubiera pasado?…

Él arrepentimiento sincero de las personas es un verdadero milagro, no todos podemos perdonar y es mucho más difícil el pedir perdón desde el fondo de tu corazón, por eso cuando un corazón se purifica a tal grado de pedir ese perdón un rayo de esperanza puede llegar a alumbrar el camino.

La tarde pasó entre bromas y risas, entre historias, una comida en familia y una tenue despedida… porque sabían que a la mañana siguiente volverían a verse. Al final de ese día la respuesta a su última pregunta llego… se perdona porqué se ama, un corazón que sabe perdonar, sabe amar, y no puedes amara a nadie si no sabes perdonar y superar tus rencores, a veces el corazón nos pide que odiemos para intentar llenar el vacío que nos deja un abandono o una decepción, pero ese mismo vacio no desaparecerá hasta que la luz del perdón toque a tu corazón. Al final del camino termino encontrando a sus amigos, perdonándose a sí mismo y aceptándose con todos sus errores, porque si ellos podían él les debía el por lo menos intentarlo…

Un día normal en su vida consistía en entrenar por la mañana con sus amigos, comer en Ichiraku con ellos, pelear con Naruto, ser golpeado por Sakura… al menos no solo él (Naruto también recibía su merecido), tal vez visitar el hospital y ver a la doctora mas sexi que conoce… tal vez platicar con Naruto… Tal vez ayudarlo a conquistar a Hinata ( eso no fue un problema puesto que ya no podía enamorarse mas), tal vez espantarle los novios a su compañera de equipo (solo porque ninguno era el indicado), festejar su cumpleaños, ponerse borracho por primera vez en su vida (con su grupo de amigos xD ), actuar por primera vez como un estúpido, aceptar que estaba enamorado de la molestia de pelo rosa, declarársele, casarse y por fin formar su propia familia…

Pero sobre todo en un día normal de su viuda abundaba la felicidad… y ese era el más grande milagro que la vida le pudo otorgar… por fin ser feliz, porque solo tienes que esperar, la felicidad siempre te está esperando… aun cuando tomas un camino diferente, ella siempre estará al final, esperándote.

Respeto a todos los que comentan y a los comentarios, pero esto es solo para aclarar algo:

Piénsalo un poco, lo más razonable era que él terminara en una prisión sin poder ver la luz del sol por años, pero en realidad si eso sucediera, el mundo seguiría siendo lo mismo, ¿no se supone que eso es lo que Naruto quería cambiar?, ¿no es lo que Jiraiya quería que todos cambiaran?….

Si lo piensas detenidamente te darás cuenta de que este fic solo es lo que yo veo como un ideal, que las personas pudiéramos cambiar en verdad y reconocer nuestros errores, pero no solo un cambio personal, también uno en la sociedad, porque el perdón seria nuestro más grande cambio, ¿cuántas personas crees que podrían perdonarte así? Es obvio que no todo se puede perdonar, pero ¿por qué?... por nuestros ideales y nuestra perspectiva de lo bueno y lo malo…

No sé cuál es tu religión, pero en todas existe un dios, y él es capaz de perdonarnos todo, si de verdad estamos arrepentidos, y creo que en mi fic de eso hablo…

Esto es para una persona que comento anónimamente este mismo fic, y creo que si tratas de entender el mensaje que Kishimoto trata de dejar comprenderás el fic.


End file.
